UNDEAD
by shirayuki-su
Summary: Ia yang dirasuki, ia yang tidak bisa mati, ia yang bertahan hidup dengan membunuh, ia yang terus berjalan didunia ini, berusaha untuk terus hidup dengan cara nya sendiri meski ia harus terus berlumuran darah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Prolog

Sinar bulan sedikit menembus tempat tersebut, bau anyir dari darah menguar memaksa indera penciuman untuk menutup, darah berceceran dilantai dan dinding memberikan tampilan yang menyeramkan, beberapa organ tubuh mulai dari usus, hati sampai otak memenuhi area tersebut, seringai lebar terlihat didalam gelap nya gang, pemilik seringai itu berjalan maju mendekati mangsa didepan nya, cahaya bulan sedikit mengenai nya memperlihatkan rambut kuning jabrik yang sedikit berlumuran darah, wajah dengan seringai lebar memperlihatkan beberapa gigi taring tajam, mata yang sedikit tertutup tapi memberikan tatapan tajam, seringai orang tersebut makin lebar mendapati mangsa didepan nya memberikan ekspresi takut dan teror.

Melihat orang berambut kuning mendekatinya dengan pelan dengan seringai yang mengerikan, perasaan takut menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya, memandang lagi tubuh teman-teman yang sudah tidak ada yang utuh, ia tidak kuat menahan tubuh nya, penopang tubuh nya goyah membuatnya jatuh, kekuatan yang ia bangakan tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana, sayap hitam dipunggung nya terkulai tidak berdaya. Memaksa dirinya untuk melawan sebuah energi cahaya ia buat, tombak cahaya berada ditangan nya, dengan tatapan mata yang ketakutan dan bibir bergetar hebat, ia melemparkan tombak cahaya tersebut.

Tidak ingin mengelak atau bertahan pemilik seringai itu maju mendekati tombak tersebut, tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah menembus tubuh nya, bukan sebuah jeritan kesakitan yang ia buat, malah sebuah seringai yang menengelamkan mata nya, masih terus berjalan kearah pelempar tombak tersebut, darah dari bekas serangan mengalir membasahi tanah.

Berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat nya, kaki dari Da-Tenshi itu terasa berat, dengan mengunakan tangan nya ia merangkak berusaha kabur dari orang tersebut, ia berusaha mengepakkan sayap nya tapi sayang sayap tersebut seperti sudah patah akibat rasa takut yang berlebih.

Crass

Suara keras terdengar indera pendengaran Da-Tenshi itu, melihat kebelakang mendapati kedua kakinya sudah tidak ada ditempat nya, mencoba menjerit sekuat tenaga tapi mulut nya terasa bisu untuk bersuara, nafas Da-Tenshi itu memberu dengan sangat cepat, pandangan nya mulai kabur, masih berusaha untuk kabur ia merangkak mengunakan tangan nya meraih tanah berusaha untuk terus bergerak.

Tombak cahaya yang menembus tubuhnya ia cabut dengan paksa, darah keluar dari proses tersebut, mengengam tombak itu dengan tangan kanan, melempas benda tersebut kearah samping, tangan kanan nya mengalirkan darah yang terus menetes, mengarahkan tangan nya keatas, menjilati darah yang mengalir dari tangan tersebut, suara tawa dibuat nya, masih terus menyilati darah ditangannya, masih terus berjalan kearah Da-Tenshi yang terus merangkak.

Luka menganga diperut nya mulai tertutup, dari perut nya muncul sebuah mulut yang sangat besar, dengan sentakan yang keras mulut diperut orang tersebut bergerak maju memakan kaki dari Da-Tenshi yang masih merangkak, suara kunyahan keras terdengar mengema digang tersebut, serasa belum cukup ia memakan lima Da-Tenshi mulut itu menjilati bibirnya, kembali lagi pada perut orang berambut kuning.

Melompat dengan tinggi nya, ia mendarat tepat didepan Da-Tenshi itu, mulut diperut nya terus saja meneteskan air liur nya menantikan makanan baru yang siap ia makan, seringai dari orang tersebut makin besar.

Da-Tenshi itu melihat keatas menatap mata shappire orang tersebut, tubuh nya sudah tidak bisa ia gerakkan mendapati maut didepan matanya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan, air mata terus mengalir dari mata nya.

Berjongkok didepan mangsa nya melihat langsung kearah waja Da-Tenshi yang beberapa menit yang lalu menampilkan wajah arogan dan sombong dengan menyuarakan kemampuan nya yang hebat, tapi sekarang yang ia lihat wajah takut yang minta dikasihani untuk hidupnya, mengangkat tangan kanan nya mencengkram kepala dari Da-Tenshi tersebut,

"Tik tok tik tok, Hmmm Tik tok tik tok" orang itu mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mengerangkan kepala nya kekiri dan kanan mengikuti dentingan yang ia ucapkan, tubuhnya begenti bergerak, mencengkram keras kepala Da-Tenshi itu, sebuah jeritan tertahan ia dengar, sentakan keras ditangan kanan nya menghancurkan kepala malaikat yang sudah diusir dari surga tersebut. Darah menyiprat kesegala arah, mengotori beberapa bagian wajah dan baju nya.

Mengarahkan tangan yang berlumuran darah kearah wajah, menjilati darah yang menempel ditangan nya dengan perlahan, seringai ia buat dengan lebar nya.

"Itadakimasu"

Mulut diperut nya memakan dengan lahap mayat Da-Tenshi itu mengunyah nya dengan keras sampai tidak ada yang tersisa, orang itu berdiri dari posisinya berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut, tangan yang masih berlumuran darah ia jilati sambil jalan.

Memasuki gang yang lebih gelap tanpa disinari cahaya bulan, sosok itu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam, suara kekeh an terdengar menyeramkan mengiringi kepergiann nya.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek karna masih prolog, saya ingin mencoba bikin fict yang agak bertipe gore jadi tolong beri saya kritik dan saran mengenai fict saya ini, biar saya bisa perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, terima kasih

Kalau mau ceritanya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 1

Melangkah kan kakinya dan terus berjalan dengan langkah pelan, sesekali melihat kearah kiri dan kanan nya, mendapati mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain yang bergerak dijalan raya, menegakkan tubuh nya menatap keatas, langkah kakinya ia hentikan menatap lebih pada awan-awan yang bergerak dengan dinamis, iris shappire itu sedikit menyipit menerima cahaya matahari yang berlebih, rambut kuning cerah nya sedikit bergerak, pemuda itu merasakan hembusan angin musim semi, menyegarkan dan menenangkan menurutnya, tapi ekspresi nya masih tetap kosong

Menatap kearah depan iris shappire itu menangkap beberapa siswa-siswi yang mengenakan seragam Academy Kuoh yang berjalan beriringan, melangkahkan kaki nya lagi menuju sekolah yang akan ia tempati untuk belajar, menutup kepala nya dengan hodi jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan, ia terus berjalan dengan wajah datar nya.

Bangunan besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas ditangkap shappire nya, tatapan dari iris shappire itu sangat redup seperti tidak ada semangat dalam hidup, memasukan tangan kanan nya mengambil sekotak pocky rasa coklat dari saku jaket, ia mengunyah batang pocky itu sambil jalan, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari kiri dan kanan nya, suara yang cukup keras sedikit membuat nya tertarik apalagi aura yang dirasakan dari sumber suara, menangkap dua sosok gadis berseragam Kuoh yang dikelilingi banyak siswa dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang keras, pemuda itu hanya menatap langsung pada dua gadis tersebut, seringai diwajah datar nya ia buat, _'Sudah lama aku tidak memakan iblis'_ iamemegangi perut nya dengan tangan kiri, perut nya sedikit bergejolak mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan makanan, _'Sabar kita akan dapat semuanya nanti, mereka bukan target kita'_

Wajah datar nya ia pasang kembali, mengambil satu lagi batang pocky dan mengunyah nya, berjalan melewati kerumunan tersebut, ia terus menenangkan perutnya agar tidak menyerang ditempat terbuka apalagi mereka bukan target nya, pemuda itu memasuki ruang Administrasi mengurus sedikit tentang kepindahan, seorang sensei menemani untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

_Tak tak tak, _suara lorong yang ia lewati sangat sunyi, tak ada suara terdengar, kecuali bunyi gigitan pocky dari pemuda kuning itu, ia mengikuti sensei yang memimpin jalan, pemuda itu berdiri didepan pintu kelas menunggu sensei untuk memanggilnya, sebatang pocky terselip diantara bibir nya memakan benda tersebut sampai habis.

"Selamat... pagi... semuanya. Namaku... Naruto... senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap pemuda itu disertai intonasi lambat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Terlihat bagai manusia yang sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga ataupun energi.

Tanpa disuruh oleh sensei, Naruto berjalan dengan lambat kearah bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap kearah halaman Academy. Pandangan dari siswa-siwi yang penasaran akan dirinya ia acuhkan, mengambil lagi kotak pocky dijaket nya, mengunyah nya dengan pelan. Kesan pertama yang aneh menurut semua siswa tidak terkecuali Issei dan Asia yang ada dikelas tersebut, tapi sebagai iblis mereka merasakan tidak nyaman didekat pemuda yang jadi murid pindahan itu, perasaan mengintimidasi yang sangat berbeda saat mereka mendekati gereja atau benda suci yang lain terasa lebih menekan dari pada itu.

Naruto menutupi kepala nya dengan hodi jaket nya, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berjalan, lebih menikmati memakan batangan pocky coklat miliknya. Pandangan mata datar nya mengobservasi sekitar, ia dapat merasakan aura iblis dari kelas tersebut. Pandangan nya berhenti pada iblis berambut coklat dan pirang cerah yang duduk disamping meja iblis berambut coklat tersebut, _'Tik tok tik tok' _Naruto sedikit mengerakkan badan nya kekiri dan kanan, tangan kanan nya bergantian menunjuk dua iblis itu, jari telunjuk Naruto berhenti menujuk pada gadis iblis berambut pirang cerah, seringai dalam hati nya makin lebar _'Target telah ditemukan'_

UNDEAD

Issei berjalan bersama dengan Asia menuju ruang club nya, digedung sekolah lama, sang ketua Rias Gremory menyuruh mereka untuk datang lebih cepat, mereka tidak menyadari sedang diikuti seseorang, cahaya jingga menyinari lorong-lorong kelas itu, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu meredup menampilkan lorong kelas yang gelap gulita.

Meski mereka berdua sudah menjadi iblis, tapi insting takut akan kegelapan menyeruak keluar. Asia bersembunyi dipunggung Issei yang terus berjalan, suasana lorong itu makin sunyi senyap, siswa-siswi sudah meninggalkan Academy beberapa jam yang lalu, tinggal beberapa iblis yang masih ada dilingkungan Academy, dalam gelap indera pendengaran kedua iblis ini lebih menajam, derap langkah terdengar sangat pelan pun terdengar ditelingga mereka.

Derap langkah itu makin lama makin keras, memaksa mereka berdua bergerak lebih cepat. Sebuah tepukan dirasakan Asia dibahu nya, memutar kepala dengan pelan, tangan putih tanpa tuan mencengkaram bahu asia dengan kuat, jeritan tanpa suara ia keluarkan, iris mata iblis itu mengalirkan air mata, wajah nya memucat mendapati tangan itu lebih mengeratkan cengraman nya.

Tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi dibelakang nya Issei terus berjalan, ia menghentikan langkah nya saat lengan gadis iblis itu menarik nya, membalikkan badan nya dengan pelan, mendapati ekspresi takut diwajah Asia, sebuah seringai dalam kegelapan ia lihat dengan jelas, tanpa pikir panjang Issei mengengam tangan Asia, berlari keluar dari gedung Academy dengan cepat. Nafas mereka memburu dengan cepat, suara dentingan masuk indera pendengaran mereka.

Naruto memandang datar kedua iblis yang tengah berlari itu, mulut diperut nya meneteskan air liur sesekali menjilati bibir nya. Seringai yang menengelamkan mata shappire nya ia buat, menatap keluar dari jendela lantai dua, melihat dua iblis itu berhasil keluar dari dalam gedung Academy. "Tik tok tik tok, biarkan makanan membawa kemakanan yang lebih enak"

Mengambil tangan kanan nya yang ia lepaskan tadi, memasang nya seperti sebuah lengan boneka. Mengangkat tangan kanan tersebut mengendus telapak tangan yang tadi memegang bahu gadis iblis itu, seringai ia buat. Ia berjalan keluar dari lingkungan Academy dengan langkah pelan, sebuah batangan pocky menemani perjalanan nya.

UNDEAD

Rias Gremory menatap bingung dengan dua peerage barunya, memasuki ruang club dengan nafas memburu dan wajah pucat, ia dapat menangkap sorot rasa takut dari mata kedua nya, otak iblis berdarah murni itu beroperasi dengan cepat mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat peerage nya seperti ini, tapi hasil yang ia dapat nihil. Dalam otak nya sudah menyusun beberapa kemungkinan salah satu nya ada yang menyerang dua peerange nya tersebut, tapi opsi itu ia buang jauh-jauh, karena dari tadi Rias dan ratu nya tidak merasakan aura yang aneh atau pun besar disekitar area Academy, apalagi ada kelompok iblis dari Sona Sitri yang biasa nya bertugas menyusuri lingkungan Academy secara bergantian.

Opsi lain yang dipikirkan nya, Issei dan Asia menemui sosok yang dalam buku yang pernah Rias baca disebut dengan hantu, itu tidak masuk akal menurut otak iblis nya, mereka semua anggota Club Peneliti Makhluk Gaib bisa dikategorikan dalam makhluk tersebut, melihat lagi kearah peerage yang direncarnasikan dengan sebuah menteri, tubuh bergetar dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, Koneko yang duduk disebelahkan memeluk nya dengan pelan, direksinya ia arahkan ke peerange nya yang lain, meski terlihat duduk dengan tenang tapi Rias bisa melihat mata Issei memancarkan rasa takut.

"Issei, Asia apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini?" pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi ingin Rias tanyakan, tapi lebih memilih menunggu beberapa menit agar kedua peerange nya itu lebih tenang, pandangan Rias diarahkan ke Asia dan Issei secara bergantian menunggu jawaban dari kedua nya.

"B-bucho aku dan Asia tadi digedung Academy melihat hantu" menatap langsung pada raja nya meski suara nya terdengar terbata-bata dan lirih, kedua tangan nya ia gengam dengan erat, mencoba menguatkan diri dari rasa takut nya tadi

Rias menaikan alis nya bingung dengan jawaban Issei, ia yang iblis belum pernah bertemu dengan yang nama nya hantu, menurut nya hantu itu tidak ada. Dirinya yang iblis bisa dikategorikan dengan hantu itu sendiri, Rias menghela nafas pelan "Issei kita iblis ini bisa disebut dengan hantu, kurasa yang kau lihat hanya sebuah halusinasi Issei atau sebuah bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh cahaya"

"Percayalah bucho, aku melihat dengan mata ku sebuah seringai dalam kegelapan dan sebuah tangan tangan putih mencengram bahu Asia" sebuah jeritan singkat mengema diruangan club tersebut, jeritan berasal dari gadis iblis yang masih dipeluk oleh Koneko, getaran ditubuh nya makin kuat, menengelamkan wajah nya diantara lutunya yang ia tekuk, suara isakan dapat didengar semua pengguna ruangan.

Melihat reaksi dari peerage nya yang seperti itu rasa penasaran akan makhluk yang membuat seperti ini makin besar, ia ingin tahu apa makhluk bernama hantu ini benar-benar ada atau kedua nya hanya mengalami halusinasi sesaat karena kelelahan atau faktor lain. Melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan club, Rias mengambil sebuah keputusan dalam pikiran nya dengan cepat.

"Koneko Kiba kalian berdua antar Issei dan Asia untuk pulang dan istirahat, mungkin mereka berdua hanya kelelahan" pertemuan ini sebenarnya membahas pembasmian iblis liar dikota, tapi melihat peerange nya seperti itu membuat nya cemas jika mereka melakukan pemburuan iblis liar, bisa saja dua peerange nya tersebut belum siap lagi menghadapi sebuah pertempuran karna kondisi yang sekarang ini, biar saja dirinya dan Akeno yang mengurus iblis liar yang berkeliaran dikota.

"Baik bucho"

Dengan sigap Koneko dan Kiba memimpin jalan mengantar kedua teman satu club nya tersebut, dengan Koneko yang masih menenangkan Asia, mereka mengunakan lingkaran teleportasi memungkinkan lebih cepat.

"Bucho apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini" Akeno mulai buka suara, pandangan nya diarahkan pada tempat lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang sudah menghilang, ia dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan yang juga menurut nya meragukan bagi dirinya, _'Apa benar ada yang nama nya hantu'_

"Aku akan mengabari Sona tentang masalah ini, mungkin dia mengetahui sedikit menenai masalah tersebut" Rias berdiri dari kursinya berjalan kearah tempat teleportasi tadi diikuti oleh Akeno "Kita juga harus menyelesaikan tugas untuk memburu iblis liar" lingkaran sihir berwarna merah itu menyala dan membawa dua gadis iblis tersebut.

UNDEAD

Suara taman itu sangat sunyi senyap, hanya sebuah suara geraman dari makhluk-makluk besar yang bertubuh manusia dengan kepala hewan, makhluk yang bisa disebut dengan iblis liar tersebut, bergerombol dalam satu tempat, berebut memakan seorang pria malang yang baru pulang dari kantornya, tubuh tidak bernyawa pria itu berpotong menjadi dua dari bahu sampai pinggang karna sebuah tarikan keras antara iblis liar tersebut.

Geraman-geraman yang terus terdengar memecahkan suasana malam yang gelap itu, suara cabikan daging dan darah yang menyiprak kemana-mana, kunyahan-kunyahan daging dan tulang terdengar dengan keras, bau anyir dari darah menyeruak dengan kuat.

Dalam gelap nya sudut taman Naruto memperhatikan dengan datar para makhluk buas yang bertarung hanya untuk makanan, _tak tak tak tak _kunyahan batangan pocky telur ia lakukan, mulut diperut nya meneteskan air liur yang banyak, ia mulai berjalan kearah lima iblis liar itu.

Memasukan tangan nya kedalam mulut diperut nya, menarik dengan sentakan yang kuat, sebuah sabit besar berwarna hitam legam tergengam ditangan nya, ia terus berjalan kearah iblis-iblis liar tersebut dengan badan sabit ia letakan dibahu, kunyahan terakhir dari pocky nya, menelan langsung makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Seringai lebar ia buat, _tik tok tik tok _dentingan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, tepat lima meter dari iblis liar ia berhenti, mengerakkan tubuh nya kekiri dan kekanan mengikuti dentingan yang ia buat.

Salah satu iblis liar dengan kepala seekor banteng menyadari kehadiran Naruto, ia berdiri menatap sosok Naruto yang kecil tersebut dengan remeh, kapak besar ia ambil dari punggung nya, mengalihkan kearah teman-teman iblis nya, mengatakan dengan sombong nya agar tidak ikut campur.

Naruto memandang serangan ayunan kapak besar itu dengan seringai lebar, mengangkat sabit dibahu nya menghalau serangan tersebut, benturan keras membuat tanah yang dipijaki Naruto retak, seringai dari iblis liar itu menjadi-jadi, mengayunkan lagi kakap tersebut pada target yang sama, retakan besar terjadi ditanah efek dari benturan kapak dan tanah taman, tangaan kanan Naruto putus akibat serangan itu, sebuah seringai makin lebar dibuat Naruto.

Tangan kanan yang putus tersebut mengengam sabit besar Naruto, bergerak dengan cepat, tangan itu mengarah pada kedua kaki iblis liar itu, memotong kedua kakinya, tubuh besar makhluk itu jatuh menyentuh tanah, tidak hanya itu tangan kanan Naruto memutar-mutar sabit diudara, menghantam kan ujung sabit tersebut kearah batok kepala nya, jeritan rasa sakit ia acuhkan, sabit itu menembus batok kepala sampai wajah nya, iblis itu mati seketika, darah melumuri sabit hitam tersebut.

Naruto berjalan kearah tangan kanan nya, memasang tangan tersebut dengan pelan, seolah itu sudah biasa terjadi. Mencabut sabit besar nya dengan keras, cairan putih dari otak keluar dari bekas luka tersebut, sekali sentakan sabit hitam ditangan Naruto kepala iblis itu sudah lepas dari tubuh tuan nya, mengambil kepala tersebut dan mengarakan kearah mulut diperut yang terus meneteskan air liur, kunyahan keras terdengar dari Naruto.

Melihat teman sesama iblis liar nya dibunuh, ke empat iblis liar lain nya menyerang Naruto dengan cepat, senjata pedang, kapak dan gada siap menghantam tubuh Naruto, dentuman keras berpusat dimana serangan berpusat terjadi, debu hasil serangan menutupi sebagian penglihatan.

Naruto memandang dari ketinggian dampak dari serangan itu dengan datar, mengepakkan sayap hitam dipunggung nya dengan pelan membuat nya melayang diudara, menghempaskan sayap tersebut dengan kuat mengantarkan nya melesat kearah empat iblis liar tersebut, sabit hitam nya sudah ia siapkan, mengengam dengan erat senjata tersebut.

Jeritan rasa sakit tersengar dari kerumuana iblis liar tersebut, tubuh iblis liar dengan kepala beruang tumbang dengan tubuh terpisah, tubuh atas antara bahu sampai perut terpisah dari tubuh bawah nya, darah berceceran ditanah. Naruto sedikit menjilati darah disabit nya, memberikan tatapan datar tapi seringai dibuat bibir nya.

Iblis liar yang tersisa menembakan energi sihir mereka pada Naruto, tidak ada keinginan untuk menghindar atau bertahan, serangan itu menembus tubuh Naruto, lubang-lubang dapat terlihat dari dampak serangan ditubuh nya, darah menetes dari ketinggian, wajah nya sedikit hilang sebagian menyisahkan setengah wajah penuh darah.

Senyum kemenangan dibuat oleh iblis liar tersebut, tidak menyadari tubuh bagian bawah nya sudah terpotong dari tadi, wajah mereka menampilkan ekspresi bingung saat tubuh mereka jatuh mencium tanah, pandangan mereka melihat kebelakang, sebuah sabit dengan satu lengan memotong penopang tubuh iblis-iblis liar itu, senyum tadi yang mereka buat luntur seketika saat pendangan mereka bertemu dengan mata shappire yang menjanjikan kematian.

Naruto mendarat ditanah, tubuh sudah kembali seperti semula kecuali darah yang masih melumuri tubuh dan wajah nya, seringai nya makin lebar mendapati iblis liar itu sudah tumbang, tangan yang memegang sabit bergerak kearah tubuh Naruto, menyatu kembali dengan tubuh tuan nya.

Mulut diperut Naruto menjilati bibir nya dengan cepat tidak sabar dengan makanan yang akan ia makan, berjalan kearah tiga iblis yang tersisa, berjongkok didepan salah satu dari mereka, "Tik tok tik tok" gumaman Naruto melihat langsung pada mata dari iblis tersebut, mulut diperut nya langsung maju memakan iblis itu hidup-hidup, suara jeritan tertahan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, kunyahan demi kunyahan terdengar nyaring, dua iblis lainnya memandang takut pada sosok berambut kuning dengan lumuran darah ditubuh nya.

Iblis liar dengan kepala serigala berusaha kabur dengan membuat lingkaran teleportasi, pandangan nya langsung gelap saat sabit hitam menembus tulang tengkoraknya.

Naruto hanya memandang sosok iblis yang mati dibawah nya dengan seringai lebar, memandang iblis yang terakhir, ia berjongkok didepan iblis tersebut, mencengkram kepala iblis liar itu dengan tangan kiri, dengan tarikan yang keras kepala itu putus dari badan tuan nya, darah menetes saat proses itu terjadi. Mengarahkan kepala tersebut pada mulut perut nya, kunyahan lagi-lagi terdengar. Merasa belum cukup dengan makanan yang ia makan mulut diperut Naruto memakan habis tubuh tak bernyawa iblis-iblis liar itu, menyisahkan bekas darah diarea taman.

Sabit hitam ia masukan kedalam mulut diperutnya, menutupi wajah nya yang penuh darah dengan hobi jaket nya, ia mulai berjalan pergi dari area tersebut, sampai sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi mengentikan nya, lingkaran sihir dengan waran merah, seringai nya makin lebar menyadari lingkaran sihir siapa itu, mulut diperutnya lagi-lagi meneteskan air liur, _'Tik tok tik tok, Makanan yang lebih enak datang lebih cepat'_

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Tidak aku sangka ada yang tertarik dengan fict ini, padahal aku agak iseng buat nya. Dan untuk pertanyaan Naruto itu apa sebenarnya aku belum bisa jawab sekarang mungkin dichapter depan karena kalau dijawab nanti tidak seru kan. Ada juga yang bilang terlalu sadis benarkah? Aku pikir itu belum seberapa dari yang aku pikirkan, yah pendapat orang beda-beda.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, dan yang terakhir tolong review nya jangan hanya kata lanjut, entah kenapa kalau mendapatkan review seperti itu semangat menulis saya menurun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 2

Rias dibuat tercengang melihat kondisi taman, darah dapat ia lihat berceceran dimana-mana, bau anyir memaksa iblis berdarah murni tersebut menutup hidung. Pandangan mata nya dengan cepat mengobservasi taman, ia dapat menyimpulkan telah terjadi nya pembantaian ditempat tersebut, tapi siapa yang melakukan nya, pertanyaan itu terngiang dibenak Rias. Ia melirik kearah samping melihat queen nya menampilkan ekspresi senyum dari tadi.

"Akeno dapat kau rasakan aura yang tertinggal disini,"

"Hanya beberapa bucho," Akeno menutup mata nya sedikit berkonsentrasi merasakan aura-aura yang tertinggal dari tempat kejadian, ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi sebentar dan membuka mata ungu dengan perlahan "Ini tidak salah lagi bekas aura dari iblis-iblis liar yang seharusnya kita habisi bucho,"

Iblis keturunan Gremory tersebut memberikan ekspresi berpikir, mulai mencari informasi terkait kejadian didepan mata nya. Rias mulai melangkah kaki mendekati daerah penuh darah tersebut, melihat-lihat bekas dari pembantaian, ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya, pandangan mata melebar menatap batok kepala yang pecah memperlihatkan cairan putih dari otak yang mengalir keluar. Rias mengambi langkah mundur mengalihkan pandangan nya, perutnya berkontraksi dengan cepat mengeluarkan isi didalamnya.

Akeno mengambil langkah maju mendekati King-nya, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Rias, ia sedikit melirik kearah pemandangan itu tanpa sadar Akeno menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan satu tangan, renkarnasi dari setengah malaikat jatuh itu merasakan perasaan jijik menatap pemandangan tersebut.

"Tik tok tik tok,"

Suara dentingan memasuki indera pendengaran kedua iblis muda tersebut, Akeno dengan cekatan mencari sumber suara berasal, mata nya melebar melihat sebuah sabit besar mengarah pada mereka berdua. Dengan reflek cepat ia menarik Rias dan dirinya untuk tiarap, benturan tubuh nya dengan tanah tidak ia hiraukan lagi, suara sesuatu yang terpotong mengalihkan pandangan Akeno, melihat rambut-rambut hitam yang melayang turun dengan perlahan, mata ungu itu melebar melihat hal tersebut dengan cepat tangan kirinya Akeno menyentuh rambut dipunggungnya. Ia memang berhasil selamat dari serangan sabit itu tapi tidak untuk rambut hitamnya.

Sabit hitam itu membentur tanah dengan keras, debu hasil benturan sedikit menutupi badan sabit tersebut. Suara dentingan lagi-lagi terdengar mendekat kearah dua iblis itu, Akeno dengan cepat mengambil posisi siap tempur diikuti oleh Rias meski wajah nya masih sedikit pucat, aura dari kedua iblis penghuni Kuoh keluar dengan kuat. Percikan-percikan listrik keluar dari tubuh Akeno, ia menatap tajam kesegala arah mencari siapa yang telah menyerang meraka berdua dengan sabit tersebut.

Mata ungu Akeno berkilat-kilat marah, ia tidak terima rambut hitam panjang yang ia rawat terpotong sampai setengah oleh pemilik sabit hitam itu. Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan kedua iblis tersebut, melihat siluet hitam dalam gelap nya sudut taman. Akeno dengan cepat menembakkan sihir petir andalanya dengan beruntun, ledakan-ledakan terjadi ditempat yang sama, percikan listrik terlihat menyentuh tanah disertai debu yang menutupi sosok tersebut.

Rias yang kondisinya sudah lebih baik membuat lingkaran sihir Power of Destruction, menembakkan bola energi berdiameter tiga puluh senti berwarna merah gelap kearah sosok tersebut, ledakan besar terjadi, tanah sedikit tergoncang menerima serangan dari kekuatan pengancur Power of Destruction.

"Tik tok tik tok," suara dentingan terdengar lagi memasuki indera kedua iblis tersebut, mata mereka berdua melebar melihat sosok tersebut yang hancur perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula, seringai lebar dapat dilihat dalam gelapnya malam. Akeno dan Rias merasakan tekanan intimidasi yang belum pernah mereka berdua rasakan sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah pelan sosok dalam kegelapan itu bergerak kearah dua iblis yang masih terpaku ditempat, darah menetes dari wajah dan badan Naruto, mata shappire itu menyipit lebih tajam. Mulut dengan seringai yang menghiasainya mengumamkan dentingan terus menerus.

Naruto berhenti tepat lima meter didepan Rias dan Akeno, mengangkat tangan kanan nya sebuah tombak dari cahaya tercipta dengan cepat, dengan sekali sentakan tombak tersebut melesat kearah dua iblis didepan Naruto, benturan dengan penghalang sedikit memberikan suara yang keras. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyeringai lebih lebar mengelus-elus perutnya dengan tangan kiri.

Debu ledakan yang menghalangi penglihatan kedua iblis itu perlahan menghilang, pandagan tajam mereka arahkan pada lawan didepannya. Rias dengan cepat memulai observasinya rasa mual yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang, mata hijau biru itu menatap tajam kearah sosok yang wajah nya tertutupi hodi jaket berwarna abu-abu, dapat Rias lihat darah menetes dari sosok itu membasahi jaket sampai menyentuh tanah.

Mata kedua iblis Kuoh itu melebar melihat tepat pada perut sosok didepan nya, dari sebuah ketiadaan terbentuk mulut yang terbuka lebar dengan gigi-gigi yang berjejer, lidah yang sesekali menyeka bibir mulut itu meneteskan air liur yang banyak. Rias dan Akeno dipaksa melangkah mundur melihat hal tersebut, mereka dapat merasakan aura asing dari benda itu.

Rias dengan cepat mengambil langkah, menembakkan Power of Destruction beberapa kali kearah lawan, membuat debu yang menghalangi pandangan. Tangan penerus keluarga Gremory itu mengengam tangan Akeno, dengan sebuah anggukan singkat Rias membuat sihir teleportasi dengan cepat kabur dari pertarungan yang jelas-jelas bisa membuat mereka berdua terbunuh.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan kedua iblis yang kabur dengan senyuman yang lebar, berjalan kearah sabit yang tertancap ditanah tidak jauh dari ia berdiri, mengambil sabit itu dengan sentakan keras, meletakkan nya dibahu. Naruto melihat kearah bulan yang sedikit tertutupi awan, mata shappire itu sedikit menyipit. Dari punggungnya keluar sayap hitam, dengan sekali hempasan kuat Naruto terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut.

UNDEAD

Lingkaran sihir teleportasi dengan cepat terbentuk diruang club peneliti makhluk gaib, dua iblis muda terlihat keluar dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dari lingkaran tersebut. Mereka berjalan dengan lelah kearah sofa mendudukan diri dengan keras, Rias Gremory menyentuh dadanya berusaha menstabilkan debaran jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan intimidasi yang dapat membuat dirinya iblis kelas atas sampai merasakan rasa takut yang mendalam. Pandangannya mata Rias beralih pada teman sekaligus queen-nya yang duduk dihadapanya, dapat ia lihat rasa yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri meski dapat Akeno tutupi dengan tangan yang terkepal dan mata yang menandakan dia marah.

Debaran jantung Rias mulai sedikit menurun perlahan-lahan, menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan, ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi. Seringai lebar yang mengerikan, darah menetes dari sosok tersebut menambah kesan menakutkan darinya, tapi yang paling membuat gadis iblis itu ketakutan adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, mulut menganga lebar yang siap menelan segala nya dan aura asing yang sangat kuat dan dalam membuatnya berjengit, mengingatnya saja membuat Rias sedikit merasakan dingin ditengkuknya.

Rias menghadap kedepan kearah Akeno melihat rambut hitam panjang milik gadis itu sudah terpotong sampai setengah, "Akeno," ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya, Rias kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah. Keputusan untuk pergi dari pertarungan melawan sosok yang belum dikenali adalah keputusan yang paling tepat menurutnya, jika mereka berdua bersikeras meneruskan pertarungan entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Rias tidak ingin membuat spekulasi mengenai hal tersebut.

"Akeno menurutmu bagaimana sosok yang kita lawan tadi?," kata Rias dengan pelan, ia mulai berpikir tentang kemampuan yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu, yang pertama kali menjadi perhatian iblis kelas atas itu adalah kemampuan membuat tombak cahaya, dalam pengetahuan yang Rias dapatkan kemampuan untuk membuat unsur dari cahaya hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh malaikat atau malaikat jatuh tapi rias tidak bisa merasakan aura dari kedua jenis makhluk itu dari sosok tersebut. Pandangan mata itu mengarah pada Akeno menunggu tanggapan dari queen-nya.

"Dia kuat bucho," Akeno sedikit merilekskan tubuh nya "Dari yang kita lihat dari kemampuan yang dikeluarkannya tadi, kita masih belum bisa menarik sebuah garis kalau sosok itu termasuk dalam golongan malaikat atau malaikat jatuh, aura yang dipancarkannya juga sangat berbeda dengan dua makhluk itu," ia mengambil jeda mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru terjadi "Bisa juga itu termasuk dalam kemampuan Sacred Gear, kita juga belum tahu pastinya apalagi kemampuan yang terakhir membuatku merasakan perasaan takut"

Rias menyilangkan tangannya didada, "Sacred Gear ya? Tapi aku tidak merasakan aura dari Sacred Gear saat itu" Rias beranjak dari duduknya menatap kearah Akeno "Kita diskusikan lagi besok, ini sudah malam" berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan didalam club, ia melirik sebentar kearah Akeno "Akeno bisa temani aku untuk malam ini"

"Ara ara apa bucho takut tidur sendiri karena kejadian tadi" Akeno berkata dengan senyuman yang mengembang melihat wajah ketua clubnya sedikit memerah malu

Pewaris keluarga Gremory itu menganguk pelan, mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan. Rias mengakui dirinya merasakan perasaan takut saat ini, karena itu ia ingin ditemani, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan mimpi buruk meski dirinya seorang iblis.

Akeno mulai berdiri mengikuti sang bucho, ia menampilkan ekspresi tersenyum dari saar mendengar permintaan Rias, tangan iblis renkarnsai itu sedikit mengepal mengingat lagi kejadian yang baru mereka alami, ia pastikan akan membalaskan dendam untuk rambut hitamnya. Akeno tidak sadar aura iblis keluar dari dirinya dengan percikan-percikan listirk yang sedikit menjalar.

"Akeno tenangkan dirimu, kita akan mencari informasi mengenai sosok itu besok" Rias merasakan aura dari Akeno sedikit lebih tenang "Aku akan membantumu nanti, tapi jangan gegabah ingat itu" ia sedikit memperingatkan queen-nya

"Baik bucho" perasaan Akeno sedikit lebih tenang, menyentuhkan tangannya lagi kearah belakang, ia menampilkan ekspresi cemberut rambut yang sudah dirawatnya sudah terpotong. Akeno juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui tingkat kekuatan lawannya, ia hanya kesal dan marah pada sosok tersebut.

Rias menghela nafas pelan, berjalan memasuki kamar miliknya yang berada diclub diikuti oleh Akeno, ini bukan pertama kali Akeno menemani Rias. Malah ketua dari club peneliti makhluk gaib itu sering meminta Akeno untuk menemaninya jika Rias merasakan kesepian.

UNDEAD

Naruto menatap dirinya didepan cermin, mencermati setiap detail dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang sudah terbaluk seragam sekolah. Ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi tidak tertarik, berjalan menjauhi kaca dikamarnya, pemuda itu mengambil jaket abu-abu digantuan yang terlihat berjejer jaket abu-abu dengan motif yang sama.

Ia mengenakan jaket itu dengan pelan, jaket dengan warna dominan abu-abu dengan garis berwarna hitam membelah jaket tersebut. Naruto mengenakan hodi jaketnya berjalan keluar dari apartement miliknya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang mengangatkan dihiraukan pemuda itu, mengambil kotak pocky dari saku dan mengunyah nya sambil jalan. Ia hanya terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya aneh, memandang kedepan melihat dua iblis yang berjalan beriringan. Naruto menghentikan acara makannya, seringai terbentuk melihat dua iblis didepannya.

Pandangan shappire itu sedikit melihat kearah kiri dan kanan, mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki dan siswa Academy Kuoh yang berjalan. Naruto menurunkan seringainya berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati dua iblis tesebut. Ia mengangkat tangannya menepuk pundak iblis berambut coklat itu, Naruto melihat reaksi kaget dengan sebuah posisi siap menyerang dari nya, iblis itu mengangkat tanganya kedepan mengarah pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit _'Tidak ada salahnya mencari informasi dari makanan' _menarik hodi jaketnya, memperlihatkan wajah putih dengan rambut kuning cerah "Ano bisakah kalian berteman denganku" ia berkata dengan pelan dengan intonasi yang lambat

Hyoudo Issei menurunkan posisinya, melihat siswa baru itu sepertinya tidak memiliki niat buruk pada dirinya ataupun Asia, ia tidak mengetahui dengan pasti siapa siswa baru tersebut. Seingat otak Issei siswa baru itu bernama Naruto, "Boleh Naruto-san" kata Issei, dalam pikirannya mungkin setiap orang memiliki masalah sendiri-sendiri

"Ano"

"Ah" Issei mengeluarkan suara sedikit tersendat, ia baru menyadari belum mengenalkan dirinya pada siswa baru tersebut "Namaku Hyoudo Issei dan yang disebelahku ini Asia Argento" Issei menjulurkan tangannya kedepan kearah Naruto.

Naruto menerima tangan itu, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Issei yang juga tersenyum kearah nya, pandanganya beralih pada gadis disamping Issei, Naruto memberikan senyum ramah pada gadis iblis bernama Asia tersebut _'Aroma yang sangat enak' _ "Perkenalkan juga namaku Naruto" Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang sama pelan dan lambat.

Dari perkenalan singkat tersebut, sekarang mereka berjalan bersama kearah Academy dengan melakukan pembicaraan-pembicaraan mengenai diri mereka sendiri, Naruto hanya menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari Issei dan Asia dengan kebohongan tentunya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenaran didepan dua iblis tersebut. Jadi dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa ia ungkapkan pada siapapun meski Naruto harus mati sekalipun.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sudah berada dihalaman Academy Kuoh yang sangat luas, suara teriakan-teriakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Pandangan mereka bertiga terarah pada dua sosok yang sangat menarik perhatian di Academy ini, Issei yang tahu itu Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno dengan cepat berlari kearah nya dengan teriakan-teriakan memuji kedua nya.

"Argento-san boleh aku tahu siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu" Naruto menunjuk keramaian didepannya

"Itu Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno Naruto-san, mereka itu siswi paling terkenal di Academy Kuoh" Asia berkata dengan pelan, ia sedikit mengambil jarak menjauh dari sosok Naruto, perasaan sebagai mantan pemuja yang taat merasakan perasaan tidak enak disamping pemuda tersebut, meski Asia mendapati senyum cerah dari Naruto "Dan Naruto-san bisa memanggilku dengan nama Asia"

"Ah baiklah Asia-san, aku masuk kedalam kelas dulu" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Asia yang masih melihat kearah Issei, sebuah seringai dibuat Naruto menutupi kepalanya dengan hodi jaket, ia berjalan dengan tenang.

Pandangan Naruto melihat kearah keramaian yang dibuat, mata shappire itu menatap lurus kearah gadis berambut hitam yang diikat kuncir kuda, sebuah senyum dibuat Naruto melihat hal tersebut, mengambil kotak pocky dikantung jaket dan mulai memakannya.

Pelajaran yang diterangakan sensei hanya dilihat sekilas oleh Naruto, pikiran pemuda itu tidak tertuju pada tulisan rumus fisika yang tertulis didepan, ia menutupi dirinya dengan hodi jaket, pandangan shappire itu menatap langit biru cerah dengan awan yang bergerak dengan dinamis, Naruto hanya terus melihat awan-awan tersebut.

Sebuah kapur menghantam kepala Naruto, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala melihat kearah sensei yang melakukan hal tersebut. Sebuah perintah dengan nada tegas dikeluarkan dari sensei, menyuruh Naruto menyelesaikan soal didepan. Dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu berjalan kedepan, menulis beberapa rumus yang memang sudah ia kuasai sebelumnya dengan cepat. Tidak lebih dari satu menit soal sudah terselesaikan, Naruto berbalik dan kembali kemeja nya.

Ia kembali menatap langit yang membentang luas dari balik jendela kelas, tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik siswa-siswi yang membicarakan dirinya, Naruto tidak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Jam istirahat telah berlangsung, Naruto memperhatikan ruangan kelas yang sudah tidak penuh lagi, hanya melihat beberapa siswa yang membawa bento dari rumah untuk dimakan, ia mendesah pelan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Naruto sekarang berada disebelah gedung lama Academy merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang tertata rapi, mengunyah kembali batangan pocky yang sudah ia keluarkan dari tadi. Ia dapat merasakan aura-aura iblis dari arah gedung disamping dirinya, seringai tipis dibuat Naruto mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Sebuah getaran dari saku menyadarkan Naruto, mengambil benda tersebut melihat e-mail yang masuk, sebuah seringai dibuah Naruto melihat target yang akan menjadi makanan baru untuk dirinya _'Bersiaplah iblis' _

UNDEAD

Ruangan club peneliti makhluk gaib sekarang dalam kondisi yang sedikit tegang, serangan dari peerage keluarga Phenex memancing kemarahan dari peerage keluarga Gremory, aura tegang dan kuat terasa menyelubungi ruangan club.

Rias menatap tajam pada calon tunangannya Riser yang telah menyerang Issei didepan matanya, aura iblis menguar dari dalam dirinya, ia sudah menggangkat tangan untuk mengeluarkan Power of Destruction jika tidak ada tangan yang mengalangi niatnya. Rias melirik kearah wanita berpakaian maid yang mengalanginya, ia mendengus kesal.

"Oujo-sama jika tidak bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik, Sirzechs-sama menyarankan untuk diadakanya rating game" Grafia berkata dengan datar tapi juga tegas

"Heh aku tidak akan kalah dalam rating game jika itu melawanmu Rias" Riser berkata dengan sombong, memandang rendah para peerage milik Rias

Sebuah aura asing terasa memasuki indera semua iblis diruangan tersebut, pandangan mata mereka dengan cepat melihat kearah sudut ruangan. Dari kegelapan sudut ruangan keluar sesosok membawa sabit besar yang ia taruh dibahu, dengan cepat aura gelap menutupi hampir semua ruangan club. Cahaya yang menerangi ruangan tersebut perlahan-lahan memudar seakan terhisap kegelapan, dalam remang-remang para iblis itu melihat seringai yang dibuat sosok itu.

Kepala maid keluarga Gremory dengan cepat mengeluarkan aura iblis dengan intensitas yang besar, ia dapat merasakan aura yang belum pernah dirasakannya dan aura ini terasa begitu kuat dan menekan, pandangan mata Grayfia ia arahkan kebelakang melihat para iblis muda yang juga memasang posisi bertarung.

"Bucho ini" Akeno berujar, ia menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut

"Iya Akeno dia sosok yang sama yang kita lihat kemarin" Rias memposisikan dirinya untuk bertarung, ia sadar kemampuan lawan didepannya berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

"Kau siapa ha? Datang kepertemuan para iblis darah murni tanpa diundang, kau ingin mati" Riser berkata dengan arogan, mulai memainkan api dari tangan kananya, ia tidak takut dengan lawan yang memiliki aura asing tersebut. Kemampuan keluarga Phenex miliknya membuat Riser merasa tidak terkalahkan.

Grayfia menatap pewaris dari keluarga Phenex itu dengan datar, _'Apa dia tidak tahu bisa merasakan kemampuan lawan didepannya ini' _, pandangannya kembali pada sosok tersebut, sebagai iblis yang sudah memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung membuatnya sadar lawan didepannya ini bukan lawan yang bisa ia hadapi dengan santai.

"Siapa yang bernama Riser Phenex" Naruto berkata dengan datar, tidak ada nada memaksa atau memerintah disana. Pandangan mata shappire yang tertutupi hodi jaket itu mengobservasi setiap iblis dihadapannya. Sabit dibahunya ia posisikan kesamping, mulai mengambil posisi siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Aku yang bernama Riser Phenex apa mau-" Riser tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, merasakan tangan kanan-nya sudah terpotong sampai bahu dengan cepat, ia hanya melihat sekilas bayangan hitam yang membawa sabit memotong tangannya. Riser bahkan belum bisa bereaksi melihat kejadian yang terlampau cepat itu.

Para iblis muda diruangan itu menatap tidak percaya, dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata mereka tidak sempat menangkap lebih pada kejadian tersebut. Mereka hanya terpaku oleh pertunjukan kekuatan dari sosok tersebut.

Sebuah sabit kembali mengarah pada Riser siap memengal kepala iblis tersebut. Benturan keras terjadi antara sabit hitam milik Naruto dengan dingin es yang dibuat Grayfia, wanita berpakaian maid itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto, menciptakan sihir es yang dengan cepat melesat kearah sosok tersebut.

Naruto menghidari beberapa es tajam yang dapat menembus tubuh dengan mudah, ia kembali kesudut ruangan dengan tangan kanan Raiser yang ia pegang ditangan kiri. Seringai makin lebar melihat kearah iblis-iblis tersebut yang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan beberapa takut akan dirinya.

Dari ketiadaan tercipta mulut besar diperut Naruto, ia mengarahkan potongan tangan itu mulut tersebut. Suara kunyahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar didalam ruangan club, air liur terus menetes menyentuh lantai dari mulut itu.

Jeritan rasa sakit terdengar mengema diruangan tersebut, suara jeritan dari Riser, ia baru merasakan rasa sakit yang terjadi dari kejadian itu. Keluarga Phenex itu meraung-raung memegangi bahunya dengan tangan kiri, darah yang keluar dari bekas potongan itu sangat banyak, sampai membasahi lantai. Riser tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan, tubuhnya mulai goyah tidak kuat menahan untuk terus berdiri memaksa ia untuk bersimpuh.

Riser tidak mengerti kenapa kemampuan regenerasi dari keluarga nya tidak bekerja, seharusnya tangan yang terpotong dengan cepat kembali seperti semula seperti luka-luka yang biasa didapatkan Riser, tapi ini bukan regenerasi yang ia dapatkan tapi rasa sakit yang terus mengerogoti dirinya dengan cepat. Dirinya tidak kuat merasakan rasa sakit ini, ia memandang para peeragenya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Yubelluna sebagai queen mengambil langakh cepat, mengambil sebotol air mata Phenex dan meneteskan pada luka yang diterima Riser. Mata iblis itu melebar air mata Phenex yang menjadi obat paling majur tidak bekerja pada luka yang diterima King-nya, ia meneteskan lagi dan lagi tapi tetap saja tidak adanya efek penyembuhan dari luka tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pewaris keluarga Phenex" Grayfia berkata dengan datar, aura iblis menguar dari dalam dirinya, para iblis didekatnya merasakan dingin yang mulai menusuk kedalam kulit mereka.

Naruto hanya menampilkan seringai yang makin lebar "Tik tok tik tok" ia mengumamkan dentingan yang terus ia ucapkan. Sabit hitam miliknya ia posisikan sedikit kebelakang, mengambil posisi siap menebas jika ada serangan. Mulut diperut Naruto menyilati bibirnya, meneteskan air liur yang membasahi lantai.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau bertanya, saya ambil beberapa pertanyaan untuk saya jawab. Mengenai senjata Naruto itu sabit besar hitam seperti milik dewa kematian yang biasanya ia masukan dalam mulut diperutnya. Dan masalah Naruto itu makhluk apa aku masih belum bisa kasih tahu karena nanti tidak seru dichapter-chapter depan hehehe maaf. Naruto disini tidak memihak fraksi manapun.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 3

Para iblis muda diruangan merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, tekanan dari iblis berpakaian maid yang membuat mereka merinding dibuatnya. Aura dingin terus menguar keluar dari iblis wanita tersebut, tatapan mata nya tajam mengarah pada Naruto, ia sebagai iblis yang sudah merasakan berbagai pengalaman bertarung mengambil postur siaga penuh, sedikit melirik kearah belakang mengkonfirmasi iblis muda yang harus ia lindungi.

Naruto menyeringai makin lebar mendapati lawan yang menarik, ia tidak menyangka informasi untuk melenyapkan iblis berdarah murni bernama Riser berkembang sampai sejauh ini. kedua tangan Naruto sedikit mengeratkan pegangan pada sabit hitam miliknya. Dengan sebuah ayunan cepat sabit ditangan Naruto melesat maju kearah Grayfia.

Suara udara yang terasa terdistorsi akan kecepatan ayunan Naruto terdengar nyaring, dengan sebuah reflek yang sudah didapat dari pengalaman Grayfia membuat dinding es yang melindungi dirinya dan para iblis muda.

Benturan keras mengema diruangan club, kaca jendela mengalami kehancuran besar menerima benturan dari serangan dan pertahanan tersebut. Para iblis muda hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertunjukan kekuatan dari Naruto dan Grayfia, mereka baru merasakan sendiri pertarungan yang level kemampuan sangat jauh dari diri mereka. Perasaan takut dan kagum bercampur menjadi satu melihat sekilas kemampuan dari keduanya.

Grayfia menambahkan intensitas sihir miliknya, dari dinding es miliknya keluar tombak-tombak es tajam, dengan sebuah perintah batin tombak-tombak es itu melesat kearah Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu malah memberikan sebuah seringai yang makin lebar, suara tusukan terdengar dengan sangat jelas memasuki indera pendengaran.

Naruto melompat mundur kembali keposisi semula, darah mengalir dari luka tusukan tombak es yang ia terima. Mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada dada, mencabut dengan kasar tombak es yang menancap sampai punggung, darah mengalir dari luka yang menganga lebar tersebut. "Tik tok tik tok" Naruto mengumamkan kata itu dengan pelan tidak memperdulikan luka yang diterimanya, ia sudah pernah merasakan rasa sakit melebihi dan melebihi ini.

Mata Grayfia dibuat sedikit melebar sepersekian detik dan kembali menjadi tajam dari pada sebelumnya. _"Ini bisa menjadi lebih gawat kalau seperti ini" _meski ia menampilkan ekspresi yang tenang tapi kepala maid keluarga Gremory itu mencari cara yang paling efektif dan efisien untuk keluar dari masalah yang sekarang dihadapai.

"Kenapa kau mengalangiku" Naruto mengarahkan pertanyaan pada Grayfia dengan pelan, meski aura masih keluar dengan intensitas yang lebih pelan. Tangan kananya memainkan sabit dengan cekatan memutar-mutar benda tersebut dengan lihai.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan iblis kelas atas mati ditempat ini" Jawaban singkat dari Grayfia, "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukannya"

Naruto sedikit mendengus, mengarahkan tombak es yang ia pegang pada mulut diperutnya, suara kunyahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar diruang itu. mata shappire Naruto menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, sabit ditangan kananya mulai mengeluarkan aura yang sangat berbeda. Aura dingin seperti milik Grayfia keluar dari sabit hitam Naruto, perlahan-lahan sabit tersebut terselimuti es.

Sebuah lesatan cepat mengarah pada Grayfia, dinding es yang ia ciptakan hancur dengan sekali benturan senjata Naruto, seperti sebuah gerakan lambat sabit itu mengarah tepat pada leher Grayfia siap memisahkan kepala dari badan pemiliknya. Para iblis muda hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas dari mulut mereka.

Grayfia melebarkan matanya sabit hitam tepat tidak sampai sepuluh sentimeter dari lehernya, ia tidak bisa bereaksi menerima kecepatan yang melebihi kemampuan miliknya tersebut. Ingin membuat sihir pertahanan tapi dalam pikirannya itu sudah amat sangat terlambat, meski ia bisa membuatnya kekuatan dari serangan tersebut pasti dengan mudah menghancurkan sihir penghalang. Grayfia merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, baru pertama ini ia menemukan lawan yang seperti ini, kemampuan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Mata maid itu menutup menerima takdir yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi sudah lebih dari beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap tidak adanya suara yang masuk dalam indera pendengaran. Dengan perlahan Grayfia membuka mata, mendapati sabit hitam yang terhenti tepat menyentuh kulit leher miliknya, dengan cepat pandangan matanya mengarah pada tangan yang mengentikan sabit itu dari samping.

Perasaan maid itu sedikit bercampur aduk, melihat tangan Sirzechs Lucifer mengengam dengan keras pegangan sabit Naruto dari samping. Ia tidak menyangka akan diselamatkan lagi oleh Sirzechs yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

Naruto dengan sentakan keras menarik keluar sabit hitam miliknya, tapi sabit itu tidak bereaksi sebagi mestinya, tenaga dari sosok laki-laki berambut merah menghentikan usaha Naruto. Pandangan pemuda berambut kuning melebar melihat bola sihir merah kehitaman dengan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek Naruto melepaskan pegangan dan melompat mundur menjauh dari jarak serangan.

Bangunan Akademy lama yang menjadi ruangan club peneliti mahkluk gaib harus hancur menerima serangan dari salah satu maou tersebut. Daya ledak yang dihasilkan membuat tempat itu dipenuhi debu bekas ledakan.

"Onii-sama" Rias memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi, melihat kakak-nya.

Sirzechs tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Rias, pandangan mata nya terus tertuju kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegak, aura Power of Destruction keluar perlahan dari tubuh salah satu maou tersebut. Sabit yang ia pegang dilemparkan kearah Naruto, membuat sabit itu menancap tepat dihadapan pemuda itu.

Naruto menyeringai makin lebar mendapati lawan yang lebih menarik lagi, mulut diperutnya makin banyak mengeluarkan air liur.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada para iblis muda?" pertanyaan diajukan Sirzechs dengan nada dingin dan tajam, suasana yang tercipta makin kelam dibuatnya. Aura Power of Destruction makin lama makin besar, memaksa lantai yang ia pijaki harus mengalami retak yang terus menjalar.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, sebagai balasan jawaban. Mengengam sabit didepatnya dan membawanya bertenger dibahu. Mengarahkan kaki kanan nya kebelakang dan mengambil posisi sedikit merendah, Naruto siap untuk bertempur. Sebuah sentakan masuk kedalam kepala Naruto, suara yang menginteruksinya untuk mundur dari pertarungan didepannya.

Sirzechs sedikit bingung melihat lawan didepannya yang tadi mengambil postur siaga sekarang berdiri dengan santai. Apalagi aura yang dipancarkan mulai meredup seperti tidak adanya keinginan untuk bertarung.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja" Naruto merentangkan sayap berwarna hitam dipunggungnya, dengan gerakan kepakan pelan membuat pemuda itu melayang beberapa meter diudara. Naruto memberikan sebuah seringai lebar "Tapi bersiaplah iblis, Tik tok tik tok" Dengan hempasan kuat Naruto menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa detik, hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus. Sirzechs menghembuskan nafas pelan, mulai memandang kearah para iblis muda dibelakangnya terutama pada Rias adik-nya. Ia sebenarnya hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan tentang pertemuan kedua iblis kelas atas tersebut, tapi dengan kemunculan sosok yang belum pernah Sirzechs lihat yang membuat kekacauaan apalagi sosok itu hampir mencabut nyawa dari istri-nya membuat maou lucifer turun ikut campur tangan. _"Tapi sosok itu sebenarnya siapa" _pikiran itu terus berlalu lalang didalam benak Sirzechs, mengali lebih dalam lagi, tapi hasil yang ia dapat juga nihil _"Mungkin bertanya pada Azazel tentang masalah ini ada baik nya" _

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Sirzechs bertanya dengan pelan, memandang para iblis muda dengan datar penuh wibawa seorang maou.

"Onii-sama ak-"

Kalimat Rias diinterupsi oleh Grayfia dengan merentangan tangan didepan gadis iblis berambut merah tersebut, kepala maid itu menatap lurus kearah Sirzechs "Biar aku jelaskan semuanya Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia mulai menjelaskan semua detail peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, ia memberikan deskrifsi sesuai yang dilihat tidak ada penambahan ataupun pengurangan dari kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi sosok tersebut tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Riser" pernyataan Sirzechs dibalas anggukan oleh hampir semua iblis disana, pandangan mata maou lucifer mengarah pada pewaris keluarga Phenex tersebut.

Meski Riser sudah tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti yang diawal, dan luka yang ia dapatkan sedikit menutup perlahan tapi tetep saja tangan kanannya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Riser harus bisa menerima meski dengan kemampuan klan Phenex dan air mata Phenex sekalipun ia tidak akan mendapatkan tangannya kembali. Pandangan mata Riser sedikit meredup tidak seperti saat ia menyombongan akan kemampuan dirinya, seperti seekor hewan yang sudah kalah akan bertarung dan diusir dari kawananya.

"Grayfia kau bawa Riser dan para peerage-nya kembali ke Underworld untuk menerima perawatan dan untuk mendapatkan informasi terkait kejadian ini" maou lucifer memberi perintah singkat, dengan sebuah anggukan Grayfia menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi besar membawa para iblis keluarga Phenex kembali ke Underworld. Sirzechs hanya menatap sekilas kepergian mereka, pandangan mulai beralih pada Rias dan peerage miliknya. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan "Dan kalian ada yang bisa memberikan informasi lebih mengenai sosok itu"

Rias ingin bersuara tapi ia urungkan niatan tersebut, memandangi para peerage-nya yang kebanyakan memberikan ekspresi yang masih shock dan takut akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Rias menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan kepada kakak-nya tentang pertemuan pertama dengan sosok tersebut "Onii-sama, aku dan Akeno pernah bertemu dengan sosok tersebut"

Sirzechs memandangi adik-nya "Baiklah kalian sekarang lebih baik pulang, dan Rias bisa jelaskan detailnya nanti"

"Baik Onii-sama" Rias menjawab dengan patuh, melihat para peerage-nya yang mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat, pandangan mata biru-hijau itu menatap queen yang juga sahabatnya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap ditempat. Akeno yang tahu kebiasaan Rias mengikuti keinginan dari King-nya tersebut.

UNDEAD

Angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang membuat beberapa daun-daun beterbangan dibuatnya. Angin itu juga membawa hawa dingin yang siap menusuk kulit siapa saja, Naruto sedikit menyentuh kulit tubuhnya menerima terpaan dari angin malam yang sedikit menusuk. Pandangan mata shappire itu menatap bulan dihadapannya dengan malas, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan dengan memain-mainkan sabit hitam dibahunya.

Pandangan mata Naruto beralih kebawah melihat lampu-lampu dengan berbagai warna menghiasi hiruk pikuk kota besar, ia sekarang berada disebuah menara pemancar. Mendudukan diri dibatang besi dingin, Naruto kembali mendesah pelan. Hal yang tidak disukainya adalah menunggu dan sekarang ia harus dibuat menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam.

Sebuah angin dengan hembusan keras menerpa Naruto, angin yang juga membawa sebuah bayangan hitam besar seukuran dua kali tubuh manusia, bayangan hitam yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak disamping Naruto.

Sabit hitam dibahu Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah sosok tersebut, bagaikan asap sabit Naruto menembus tubuh sosok itu dengan mudah. Tidak adanya luka atau apapun seperti menebas angin yang tidak berbentuk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Naruto mengembalikan sabit ke bahunya, memberikan pertanyaan singkat pada sosok tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok itu tapi Naruto dapat merasakan jawaban mengalir masuk kedalam otaknya, ia memang selalu seperti ini pikir Naruto.

Mereka kembali terdiam, hanya memandangi langit dengan bulat yang bersinar cukup terang tidak ada nya bintang yang mengiringi. Merasa cukup dengan pertemuan ini sosok tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang terbawa angin, tidak ada bekas sama sekali saat ia pergi.

Naruto masih diam ditempat, mulai mencerna beberapa informasi yang masuk kedalam otak-nya. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba menyatukan beberapa informasi dan ingatan seperti sebuah teka-teki yang memang harus ia selesai kan sebelum hari berganti. Mata shappire itu mulai terlihat mengambil ponsel dari saku nya Naruto melihat sosok foto disana, sebuah seringai terpajang dengan manis dibibirnya.

UNDEAD

Rias sedikit menguap membuang kelebihan karbon dioksida, ia merasakan lelah setelah kemarin diinterogasi oleh Onii-sama nya sampai dini hari. Menopang dirinya dengan sebelah tangan, mata penerus kelurga Gremory itu mulai terpejam dengan damai, suara hembusan pelan terdengar pelan. Rias tidak sadar dirinya sudah tertidur dijam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, para siswa-siswi bahkan guru memandang dengan tertarik pada salah satu siswi tercantik itu, beberapa diantaranya mengabadikan momen dimana sang Onee-sama tertidur dengan pulas.

Gadis didepan bangku Rias terkekek pelan, rambut hitam sebahu yang ia kuncir sedikit bergerak tertiup angin dari jendela disampingnya. Akeno memandang sekali lagi pada wajah Rias, senyuman jahil ia buat. Mengambil ponsel dan mulai memfoto King-nya itu dari berbagai sudut pandang, merasa cukup Akeno mengembalikan ponsel-nya, ia sebenarnya juga merasakan kantuk karena menemani Rias dalam sesi interogasi dengan salah satu maou, tapi karena diizinkan untuk pulang sebelum interogasi berakhir Akeno mendapatkan cukup waktu untuk istirahat tidak seperti Rias.

Sona yang juga dikelas yang sama memandang sekilas pada Rias, ia juga merasa tertarik dengan kejadian kemarin yang berhasil menghancurkan gedung Akademy lama, juga pada sosok misterius yang menyerang Riser tersebut. Ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan mendetail akan kejadian itu dari Rias dan para peerage-nya, itu yang sekarang dipikirkan penerus dari keluarga Sitri. Keingintahuan yang menjadi salah satu sifat dari Sona sekarang mulai keluar.

Jam pelajaran berjalan dengan cepat, tidak terasa sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Beberapa siswa-siswi mulai keluar untuk mencari konsumsi untuk diri mereka, hanya beberapa yang tertinggal dalam kelas. Termasuk dengan Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang masih didalam kelas.

Rias masih terlelap dengan wajah yang sudah menyentuh meja, rambut merah khas keluarga Gremory menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya, suara nafas halus masih terdengar dengan pelan. Akeno memandang sahabat-nya, ia ingin membangunkan Rias tapi melihat sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan Akeno membiarkan saja.

"Akeno apa yang terjadi pada Rias" Suara feminim penuh wibawa terdengar dari samping Akeno,

"Ah, Kaicho" Akeno sedikit terlonjak kaget memandang asal dari suara tersebut "Rias hanya kelelahan saja Kaicho" ia menambahkan

"Kelelahan?" Sona mengucapkan dengan pelan, ia mulai berpikiran mengenai kejadian kemarin dengan kelelahan Rias, mulai mengaitkan beberapa informasi minim yang sudah didapatkan.

Akeno ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sona, tapi suara lenguhan yang cukup keras menghentikannya. Melihat Rias yang sudah mulai bangun dari tidur, penampilan putri keluarga Gremory itu sedikit kusut dengan rambut merah acak-acakan dan mata yang sedikit terbuka, meski begitu tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang gadis iblis itu pancarkan.

Rias mulai memandang sekelilingnya mendapati dua pasang mata menatap dengan intens. "Kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu" ucap Rias dengan intonasi yang lamban.

"T-tidak tidak Bucho, hanya saja ini pertama kali melihatmu tidur didalam kelas" Akeno berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Rias bisa nanti jelaskan masalah kemarin setelah pelajaran berakhir diruang Osis" tanpa basa basi Sona mengutarakan maksudnya, menatap lurus pada Rias yang masih mencoba untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

"Iya Sona nanti aku jelaskan semuanya" Rias kembali menguap pelan "Aku masih lelah setelah kejadian kemarin"

Suara bell yang menandakan jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi dengan lantang mengakhiri percakapan singkat para iblis tersebut. Siswa-siswi mulai berdatangan mengisi tempat duduk masing-masing tidak terkecuali Sona yang mulai berjalan ketempat duduknya.

UNDEAD

Naruto membereskan beberapa buku diatas mejanya dengan pelan, pandangan mata shappire itu mengikuti gerakan dari dua iblis yang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa keluar dari dalam kelas. Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah tapi melihat gerak-gerik Issei dan Asia membuat Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis, ia mencium sebuah hal akan terjadi. _'Mencari informasi dari mereka tidak ada salahnya, Tik tok tik tok' _

Mengambil kotak pocky disaku jaket dan memakan benda tersebut dengan pelan. Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat, berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam kelas. Lorong-lorong kelas terlihat sepi dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan pulang, tidak ada hal yang menarik menurut Naruto, _Tak tak tak tak _suara kunyahan batang pocky mengema dalam lorong tersebut.

Ia terus berjalan kearah aura iblis yang memancar dengan pelan, berhenti beberapa meter dari ruangan yang bertuliskan Osis. Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah pengalang tipis yang dibuat, penghalang yang berguna untuk membuat manusia biasa tidak bisa masuk karena alasan tertentu. Dapat Naruto rasakan penghalang itu dibuat dengan sangat baik meski masih belum sampai pada tahap sempurna seratus persen. Melangkah kan kaki dengan pelan menembus pengalang didepannya, ia dapat merasakan sengatan singkat dari energi iblis menyentuh kulitnya meski Naruto tidak memperdulikan dan terus melangkah maju.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara percakapan dari balik pintu, percakapan yang dapat ia yakini mengenai kejadian kemarin. Mengambil langkah maju, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut tapi tidak adanya sahutan dari balik pintu. Mengambil inisiatif Naruto mengengam gagang pintu geser tersebut dan membuka dengan pelan.

Suasana menjadi hening, beberapa pasang mata menatap langsung pada sosok yang terlihat diambang pintu. Hanya Asia dan Issei yang hampir menyuarakan suara melihat teman satu kelas yang belum sampai satu minggu ini mereka kenal.

Naruto memberikan senyuman tipis melihat mata yang berkilat tertarik dari iblis yang berkumpul disana "Ano, Apa ketua Osis ada?" ia berkata dengan pelan seperti biasanya

Sona memandang intens pada Naruto mencoba merasakan lebih aura yang dipancarkan laki-laki itu, tapi yang didapakan Sona hanya aura manusia, itu membuat ketua Osis Akademy Kuoh sedikit bingung, ia yakin telah memasang penghalang tipis yang membuat manusia menjauhi tempat tersebut dan hanya makhluk supernatural atau manusia berkemampuan lebih yang bisa menembus penghalang itu.

Pewaris keluarga Sitri sedikit berdehem "Aku ketua Osis Shitori Souna" Sona membenarkan letak kacamatannya "Ada keperluan apa kemari"

"Sensei menyuruhku untuk meminta formulir pendaftaran club diruang Osis" Naruto merogoh saku saket abu-abunya mengeluarkan kertas pemberian dari sensei, ia berjalan kearah Sona dan meletakkan diatas meja. Pandangan iblis-iblis disana benar-benar menganggu menurut Naruto, ia menyeringai dalam hati _'Para makanan tidak seharusnya memandangku seperti itu' _

"N-Naruto-san"

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, melirik pada sosok Issei yang duduk disamping Asia memberikan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman cerah pada teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Sona mengambil kertas dan mulai membacanya "Saji ambilkan berkas formulir pendaftaran dalam lemari kedua"

"Baik Kaicho" pemuda berambut coklat menyahut dengan cepat

Pandangan yang terus diarahkan padanya membuat Naruto merasakan risih, meski ia tidak memperdulikan sama sekali "Ano, bisa kalian tidak memandangku seperti itu" ia berkata dengan intonasi lambat dan pelan,

Pernyataan Naruto membuat pasang mata yang masih memperhatikannya mengalihkan pandangan. Sona kembali berdehem "Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau siswa baru disini"

"Dia teman sekelas ku Kaicho, namanya Naruto" Naruto tidak sembat buka suara, didahului oleh perkataan Issei

"Salam kenal namaku Naruto" pemuda berambut kuning itu membungkuk pelan, memberikan salam perkenalan yang biasa ia lihat.

Sona yang selaku pemimpin diruangan Osis menyuruh anggotanya untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Naruto, mulai dari wakil ketua Osis Tsubaki sampai pada Saji yang masih sibuk mencari berkas dalam lemari. Sona mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rias untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sesi perkenalan singkat antara Naruto dan para iblis disana hampir memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman palsu menangapi perkenalan para iblis tersebut, suara yang cukup keras menghantam meja mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, melihat tumpukan kertas dengan tebal dua puluh sentimeter disana. Ia melangkah maju mengambil kertas-kertas formulir dengan cekatan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya" Naruto membungkukan diri, melangkah pergi dari ruangan Osis dengan segera. Wajah tersenyum cerah dengan cepat berganti dengan Sebuah seringai yang menengelamkan mata saat Naruto sudah lumayan jauh dari ruangan Osis, suara dentingan yang ia keluarkan mengiringi kepergiannya. _'Iblis-iblis yang siap untuk menjadi mangsa' _Naruto menjilat bibirnya dengan pelan.

Percakapan antara iblis diruangan Osis masih terus berlanjut, penjelasan Rias yang tadi sedikit tertunda ia lanjutkan. Meski suasana tidak lebih baik saat Rias menjelaskan tentang sosok yang menyerang dirinya dan para iblis lain saat terjadi pertemuan dengan Riser, adik dari maou lucifer melirik pada para peerage-nya yang memberikan ekspresi takut meski mencoba untuk disembunyikan. Rias sendiri harus mengakui dirinya takut jika berhadapan langsung dengan sosok tersebut, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika mencoba melawan.

"Jadi yang sekarang jadi pertanyaan siapa sebenarnya sosok tersebut dan apa motif dari 'dia' menyerang Riser yang juga iblis berdarah murni" Sona sedikit meringkas penjelasan yang masih menjadi misteri dari kejadian yang diceritakan Rias.

"Onii-sama berkata untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kejadian tersebut, ia mengatakan sosok itu sangat berbahaya" kata Rias, ia menghembuskan nafas senang dan meneruskan dengan sebuah senyum "Yang lebih penting acara pertunangan antara Aku dan Riser sudah dibatalkan karena kejadian itu"

Sona melihat sahabat yang juga rival nya tersenyum senang, memberikan senyuman tipis yang sulit untuk dilihat. Ia senang melihat Rias tidak depresi lagi seperti hari-hari sebelum acara pertunangan terjadi, mungkin kejadian itu menjadi berkah dan sial tersendiri bagi siapapun. Tapi dalam benak penyandang nama Sitri itu masih memutar mencari informasi lebih mengenai sosok tersebut, dari deskrifsi kemampuan dan senjata Sona menyimpulkan 'dia' berasal dari ras malaikat jatuh karena sayap hitam yang diceritakan Rias.

Tapi Rias membantah karena tidak merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dari sosok itu pada waktu kejadian. Sona menghembuskan nafas dalam hati _'Aku harus bertanya pada Onee-san, mungkin ia mengetahui sedikit tentang sosok tersebut'_

"Issei bisa kau ceritakan lebih mengenai temanmu tadi yang masuk keruangan ini" Issei dibuat sedikit terlonjat mendengar pertanyaan mengarah padanya, ia menatap pada King-nya. "Kurasa dia lumayan menarik untuk menjadi salah satu dari peerage-ku"

"Rias tidak kusangka kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama, aku juga merasa tertarik dengan pemuda berambuk kuning itu" Sona memandang tepat pada mata Rias, ia tidak ingin kalah untuk mendapatkan salah satu calon peerage yang memiliki kemampuan lebih. Sona sudah merasa tertarik kepada Naruto saat penghalang yang ia pasang dengan mudah dilewati, meski Naruto seorang manusia.

"Jadi Issei bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail mengenai nya" pemilik Ddraig, hanya memberikan ekspresi terkejut menerima tatapan dari sang Bucho dan Kaicho meminta penjelasan mengenai Naruto.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih atas pertanyaan dan saran para reader sekalian. Saya akan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, Naruto disini bersifat Gray dan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan para fraksi maupun dengan chaos brigade. Mengenai kemampuan Naruto saya kasih sedikit, ia bisa mengunakan kemampuan lawan yang sudah dimakan oleh mulut diperutnya meski ada batas pemakaian, sebagai contoh jika Naruto memakan tombak cahaya ia akan bisa mengeluarkan tombak cahaya meski hanya sekali tapi berbeda jika ia memakan malaikat jatuh meski itu sebagian badan atai keseluruhan badan kemampuan dari makhluk yang dimakan Naruto akan masuk pada dirinya tapi tidak bisa seperti pemilik aslinya. Dan yang terakhir mengenai pairing dalam pikiran saya akan ada pairing tapi itu belum pasti karena lihat jalan ceritanya saja, shishishi. Ah lupa kurasa saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa waktu, tapi saya usahakan akan update meski agak lama, itu dikarenakan nilai semester kemarin yang tidak sesuai harapan jadi semester ini harus lebih semangat lagi dan mohon doa ya dari para reader sekalian, biar saya bisa lebih dan lebih lagi berusahanya.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 4

Naruto tidak berpikir hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari yang ia habiskan disekolah, ia hanya merasa risih dengan beberapa iblis yang akhir-akhir ini sering menemui dirinya. Entah itu hanya untuk masalah sepele sampai undangan masuk dalam club peneliti makhluk gaib atau anggota dari Osis, hal itu menjadi kan Naruto bahan pembicaraan banyak siswa, meski ia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Tapi mengingat dirinya siapa dan mereka siapa menjadikan Naruto tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencari informasi lebih mengenai para iblis tersebut.

_Tak tak tak _Naruto mengunyah batangan pocky dengan tenang, ia memperhatikan dua iblis wanita yang dengan paksa menyeretnya masuk kedalam ruangan Osis ini dengan bantuan para peerange-nya. Pandangan mata shappire Naruto beralih pada Issei dan Asia yang duduk bersebelahan dibelakang King-nya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi minta maaf dari Issei yang ditugaskan membawa dirinya keruangan ini.

"Ano, ada keperluan apa Gremory-san dan Shitori-san memanggilku kesini" Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan lambat, mata shappire itu menatap dengan tatapan biasa kearah dua iblis wanita didepannya.

"Naruto-san aku dan Rias ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakan denganmu" suara tenang dari Souna Sitri menjadi pusat perhatian diruangan tersebut. Pandangan mata ungu berbingkai kacamata miliknya menatap langsung kedalam mata shappire pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia berusaha untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Tapi yang didapatkan hanya nihil.

'_Dasar _iblis' Naruto mendecak dalam hati mengetahui tujuan utama iblis tersebut, "Penawaran apa maksudmu itu Shitori-san"

"Kami ingin kau memilih bergabung menjadi peerage iblis Rias atau menjadi peerage-ku, Naruto-san"

"Ano, aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari semua ini" Naruto memandangi pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi "Apa yang Shitori-san maksud dengan iblis, bukannya mereka tidak ada didunia ini"

Naruto kembali mendecak didalam hati, melihat iblis diruangan itu mulai mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar yang menjadi ciri khas dari iblis. Ia berusaha memberikan ekspresi terkejut melihat hal _tersebut 'Tidak ada gunanya memperlihatkan sayap kotor kalian para makanan'_

"Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya Naruto-san" Rias Gremory mulai angkat bicara dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan, memperlihatkan dada besarnya pada Naruto. Dengan nada suara yang dibuat mengoda Rias mulai berkata "Jadi Naruto-san maukah kau menjadi salah satu dari peerage-ku, seperti Issei dan Asia"

Sona hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang berusaha merayu pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia mulai beralih melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat Naruto, sebuah senyum tipis dibuat wajah cantik penerus keluarga Sitri tersebut. Mata ungu Sona menatap lurus pada mata shappire Naruto, "Naruto-san, aku akan menjelaskan padamu semuanya. Dimana para iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan para makhluk supernatural lainnya ada didunia ini, mereka biasanya berbaur dengan manusia atau hidup didunia yang berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Begitu juga kami para iblis, aku akan menanyakan lagi padamu Naruto-san. Aku Sona Sitri penerus dari keluarga Sitri menawarkan sebuah kesepakan padamu untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Sitri"

'_Informasi ini sedikit menguntungkan untuk kedepannya, tidak aku sangka kedua iblis ini adik dari maou Lucifer dan Leviathan. Apa yang akan dilakukan para iblis jika salah satunya ditemukan tewas, ini menjadi lebih _menarik' Naruto menyeringai dalam hati, ia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan tidak ada alasan lebih lama disini.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, menutupi kepalanya dengan hodi jaket abu-abu dan berjalan kearah pintu, ia mengengam gagang pintu membuka dengan sekali hentakan. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik menjadi iblis" Naruto menutup pintu geser dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan suara panggilan yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sona mendesah pelan, ia sudah tahu kemungkinan terbesar memang pemuda itu akan menolak. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk mendapatkan anggota peerage yang memiliki potensi, pandangan Sona beralih kesamping melihat Rias juga menampilkan ekspresi yang mengatakan belum ingin menyerah mendapatkan Naruto.

UNDEAD

Langit mulai menunjukan perubahan warna yang sangat jelas dari biru langit yang cerah beralih menjadi orange yang makin lama makin gelap. Naruto berjalan dalam diam tidak memperdulikan suara bising dari kendaraan dan orang disekitar, ia menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan lebih pada dua orang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung. Dari aura yang dipancarkan Naruto dapat menebak mereka berdua berasal dari fraksi malaikat atau lebih tepatnya exorcist.

Seringai dibuat pemuda itu, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat Naruto sudah berada tidak jauh dari mereka tanpa disadari. Cukup lama Naruto mengobservasi kedua exorcist tersebut, _'Informasi mengenai pedang itu ternyata benar, Tik tok tik tok makin banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil' _mengepakkan sayap hitam dipunggungnya, Naruto melesat pergi.

"Xenovia apa kau merasakan nya juga" pertanyaan dari orang bertudung itu dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari orang yang ia panggil Xenovia, "Kita harus bergegas mungkin ini menjadi petunjuk dimana pedang Excalibur berada"

Dua excorcist tersebut dengan cepat berlari menerobos kerumunan manusia, indera yang sudah diasah dalam pelatihan memandu keduanya menuju sumber dari aura yang mereka rasakan. Makin lama mereka berdua berlari makin gelap area yang didatangi, dengan sebuah reflek cepat kedua exorcist itu berhenti seketika dalam sebuah gang.

Bau anjir dari darah menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciuman, kedua exorcist itu memposisikan kedua tangan mengengam pedang milik mereka, pandangan tajam dapat terlihat dari tudung yang dikenakan, suara langkah kaki pelan mengema dalam hening.

Mereka hanya saling pandang satu sama lain tidak ada pergerakan untuk menyerang. Naruto memandang lurus pada pedang yang dibawa kedua orang didepannya, aura suci menguar dengan intensitas yang besar dari sana, ia menjilat bibir dengan pelan _'Excalibur jadi seperti itu, tapi sayang aku belum bisa mencoba kemampuanya' _melompat mundur dengan cepat, Naruto menghilang dalam gelapnya gang menyisahkan sebuah seringai.

"Dia pergi"

"Iya dia sudah tidak ada disini lagi" mata kuning gelap xenovia mengobservasi dengan cepat area sekitar, menyadari telah terjadi pertempuran atau pembantaian yang tidak menyisahkan apapun kecuali darah yang berceceran, gadis exorcist mengalihkan pandangnya pada temannya yang masih menatap bekas dari pembantaian tersebut "Irina ayo pergi, kita masih ada misi yang harus dilakukan, masalah ini nanti kita laporkan pada pihak gereja"

"Iya kau benar, prioritas kita sekarang menemukan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri"

UNDEAD

Sudah lebih dari beberapa hari ini Naruto terus dihadapkan dengan tawaran-tawaran meminta dirinya menjadi iblis dari Rias dan Sona, entah sudah jadi sifat alami dari iblis untuk bersifat egois untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan. Naruto mendesah dalam diam, setelah ia menolak bergabung menjadi iblis malah kedua iblis penerus Gremory dan Sitri makin gencar untuk mengundang dirinya.

Naruto memang tidak memperdulikannya tawaran tersebut, hanya saja ia jadi agak kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas dalam Academy. Ia tidak suka ini, pergerakan dirinya akan makin susah jika tidak menemukan sebuah solusi singkat masalah ini, pandangan mata shappire Naruto beralih kedepan melihat sensei yang masih terus menerangkan materi. Sebuah seringai dibuat Naruto mendapati sebuah ide yang menarik _'Persiapan sudah selesai, keberadan diriku sebagai siswa Academy ini juga harus berakhir'_

Pandangan Naruto beralih kesamping melihat awan-awan yang bergerak, sebuah ingatan masa lalu yang berusaha ia kubur perlahan keluar meminta untuk diingat. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata keluar dari shappire yang selalu kusam itu, air mata yang penuh akan perasaan dimasa lalunya. Naruto mengusap dengan lengan atas nya, menutupi surai kuning dengan hodi jaket, ia membenamkan dirinya ke kedua lengan diatas meja.

Dari tadi Issei terus memperhatikan Naruto, ia merasa tidak enak dengan kelakuan dari bucho dan kaicho yang terus menerus mengikuti Naruto. Meski ia sudah menjelaskan pada King-nya bahwa Naruto tidak tertarik untuk menjadi iblis tapi entah kenapa sang bucho masih ngotot ingin menjadikan dia salah satu peerage miliknya.

Issei sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Naruto, ia hanya tahu siswa tersebut suka menyendiri dan tidak memiliki teman, tapi juga Naruto tidak pernah memberikan kesan buruk pada siswa yang lain, mungkin itu cara Naruto untuk bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya. Issei beralih memandang Asia yang ia sadari juga memperhatikan Naruto.

Suara bel istirahat menghentikan aktifitas kedua iblis renkaranasi tersebut, Issei dengan segera berdiri menghampiri Asia tidak memperdulikan kedua teman mesum yang terus bicara.

"Asia kita keruang club sekarang, bucho kemarin sudah menyuruh untuk hari ini datang lebih cepat" Issei berkata

"Tapi Issei-san, apa hari ini kita tidak mengajak Naruto-san bersama kita" mantan biarawati itu melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja,

Pandangan Issei juga mengikuti arah pandang Asia "Aku tidak ingin mengajaknya lagi Asia, karena menjadi bagian dari kita itu pilihan yang diambil oleh dirinya sendiri tidak ada paksaan dari siapapun termasuk dari bucho atau kaicho"

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja tapi Issei-san setelah berteman dengan Naruto-san menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa" kata Asia polos

"Benarkah, aku sendiri tidak tahu" Issei menjawab dengan kikuk disertai tawa hambar "Tidak usah dibahas lagi Asia, ayo kita cepat keruang club bucho dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" Asia terkekeh pelan, mulai beranjak mengikuti Issei yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, ia kembali melirik Naruto dengan mengumamkan suatu kalimat yang hanya dia dengar sendiri.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat Issei dan Asia memasuki ruang club peneliti makhluk gaib, pandangan Rias Gremory sedikit kecewa tidak menemukan sosok berambut pirang bersama dengan peerage baru-nya. Ia mendesah pelan, memainkan bidak-bidak catur disampingnya dengan bosan.

"Bucho semuanya sudah berkumpul" Rias memandangi Akeno yang menginterupsi untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai King dari para peeragenya

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul kita mulai saja, beberapa hari ini aku dan Sona mendapatkan informasi mengenai kasus pembantaian yang tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun ditempat kejadian kecuali bekas darah yang berceceran, dalam analisi yang sudah dilakukan dapat ditarik kejadian ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama"

"Maksud Bucho orang yang sama itu-"

"Benar Yuuto, orang yang melakukan kejadian ini sama dengan sosok yang menyerang Riser kemarin. Dan informasi lebih mengenai sosok tersebut masih menjadi misteri, seperti yang dikatakan Onii-sama jika salah satu dari kita berhadapan dengan dia lebih baik langsung pergi jangan melawan karena level dari sosok itu belum bisa dipastikan, apalagi dengan mudah dia menghadapi Grayfia yang termasuk dalam iblis-iblis terkuat di Underworld. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi jika bertemu dengan nya" Rias menghembuskan nafas pelan, ingatan mengenai sosok itu sedikit menguat dengan sendirinya, meski hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat tapi aura yang dipancarkan waktu itu membuat iblis murni seperti Rias mengalami yang namanya takut. Mata biru-hijau milik penerus Gremory bergerak melihat reaksi dari para peerage-nya.

"Dan informasi berikutnya mengenai pedang Excalibur yang dicuri" Rias melirik kearah perange knight-nya, sedikit menunggu reaksi dari pemilik Sacred Gear Blacksmith tersebut "Informasi ini langsung diberitahukan dari Onii-sama, pedang Excalibur yang asli sudah hancur dan dibagi dalam tujuh bentuk pedang, meski sudah dibagi kemampuan dan kekuatan dari pedang-pedang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Pihak malaikat sudah mengirimkan dua orang dalam masalah ini, dan kita keluarga Gremory yang menjaga wilayah ini diharuskan untuk ikut membantu dalam pencarian pedang Excalibur yang dicuri"

"Bucho itu artinya kita harus bekerja sama dengan pihak malaikat dalam masalah ini" Issei menyuarakan pendapatnya "Bukankah pihak malaikat dan iblis saling bermusuhan, bisa saja mereka akan menyerang kita dari belakang saat kita lengah"

"Kau ada benarnya Issei-kun, karena itu Kaicho akan membantu dari belakang jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan" Akeno menjawab dengan tenang "Bucho sudah mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Kaicho beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Akeno, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka" Rias mengambil jeda, mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan Akeno dan meminum dengan pelan "Dan yang terakhir, nanti malam kita ada pekerjaan untuk membasmi iblis-iblis liar didaerah ini"

UNDEAD

Suara raungan dari seekor iblis liar mengema dalam gelapnya malam, luka yang diakibatkan senjata suci memberikan rasa yang menyakitkan bagi iblis tersebut. Iblis dengan tubuh bagian bawah menyerupai kuda dan bagian atas manusia, meraung dengan keras menerima lagi serangan dari kedua orang bertudung.

"Xenovia ayo kita akhiri iblis ini" Irina berkata dengan pelan, memposisikan Excalibur mimic kesamping, pedang yang ia gengam mulai memberikan intensitas aura yang besar. Excalibur mimic yang Irina bawa memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah bentuk dari senjata tersebut, dengan gerakan yang sudah terasah Xenovia dan irina bergerak maju dengan cepat, suara tubuh yang tertebas dan darah yang keluar dengan deras menjadi simfoni malam.

Dua exorcist muda itu menyimpan senjata milik mereka, mengatur deru nafas yang tadi memburu dengan perlahan menjadi normal kembali. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengawasi dengan sabit hitam besar bersandar dibahunya, sebuah seringai dibuat sosok tersebut _'Tik tok tik tok sudah waktunya'_ dengan hempasan dari sayap hitam sosok itu menghilang dari tempat ia mengawasi.

Aura asing dapat dirasakan kedua exorcist itu, dengan reflek cepat Xenovia dan Irina menghunuskan pedang miliknya, menanti musuh yang akan menyerang. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menyala terang tidak jauh dari mereka, aura dari beberapa iblis dapat mereka rasakan keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Mata kuning gelap Xenovia memandang partner disamping, dengan sebuah anggukan ringan Xenovia maju menyerang sendiri.

Suara benturan benda tajam yang saling beradu dapat didengar, mata kuning gelap milik Xenovia menatap tajam mata abu-abu didepanya. Dengan waktu singkat exorcist itu menyadari beberapa iblis siap menyerang dirinya, sadar kalah jumlah Xenovia memberikan tekanan lebih pada pedang miliknya, menghantamkan pedang tersebut ketanah. Debu hasil benturan tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Xenovia, dengan cepat ia melompat mundur menjauh dari jarak serangan dari iblis-iblis tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Xenovia" suara dari Irina sedikit membuatnya terkejut, memandang sebentar teman exorcist nya itu. Pandangan mata Xenovia dengan cepat beralih kedepan, menatap tajam beberapa iblis yang baru ia serang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, yang lebih penting ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit jika kita tidak serius" mendengar penjelasan dari Xenovia, dengan sigap Irina mengambil posisi siap tempur.

Debu hasil perbuatan Xenovia perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan enam iblis remaja berpakaian seragam Academy Kuoh disana. Pandangan mata mereka mulai mengobservasi dengan cepat untuk menghidari serangan tiba-tiba yang akan terjadi. Rias Gremory menatap tepat pada dua orang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung, ia dapat merasakan aura suci terpancar dari senjata yang mereka bawa _'Mungkin mereka utusan dari pihak malaikat'_

Penerus keluarga Gremory itu melangkah maju, mengambil jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan para exorcist "Apa kalian perwakilan dari pihak malaikat untuk mencari pedang Excalibur yang dicuri" ia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa mengintimidasi, seperti yang diajarkan Onii-sama nya dalam menghadapi seseorang yang bisa menjadi teman dan musuh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Benar kami berdua diutus dari gereja untuk mencari pedang Excalibur yang dicuri" Xenovia berkata dengan mengarahkan pedang Excalibur Destruction kearah Rias "Tapi kami tidak dapat informasi mengenai iblis yang juga mencari pedang tersebut, atau kalian yang mencuri nya dan berniat mengambil pedang Excalibur yang lain"

"Jaga ucapanmu Bucho kemari ingin membantu kalian mencari pedang tersebut" Issei menjawab dengan keras, tidak terima teman-teman nya dituduh sebagai pencuri.

"Kalian hanya para iblis yang sudah tidak diterima lagi disurga, bisa saja kalian hanya berbohong dan mencari keuntungan dari masalah ini"

[Boost]

Suara mekanik dari gauntlet kaisar naga merah mengema, dengan kekuatan yang sudah dikalikan dua Issei melesat kearah Xenovia, mengepalkan tangan kiri nya menghantamkan kearah exorcist itu.

Xenovia dengan cepat menghadang tinju tangan kiri tersebut dengan pedang, ia dengan cepat menambah kekuatan suci Excalibur Destruction, mendorong dengan kuat iblis dihadapan nya dengan mudah.

"Apa hanya ini iblis" kata Xenovia, ia mengangkat tinggi pedang Excalibur siap menebas Issei menjadi dua, sampai suara Irina menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Xenovia" seru Irina, ia membuka tudung yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan rambut panjang dengan model twintail berwarna coklat menyala. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik"

"K-kau t-tidak mungkin, kau Irina" Issei berkata dengan terbata-bata, menunjuk gadis bernama Irina tersebut.

Suara raungan keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka, raungan dari iblis besar dengan kepala singa, badan seekor kuda dan ekor ular semakin lama makin dekat. Aura dari iblis liar kelas A itu mengalir dengan kuat, dengan sigap mereka mengambil posisi bertarung.

Suasana dari tanah lapang dengan beberapa pohon ini menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya hembusan angin yang dapat didengar, tidak jauh dari sana Naruto memperhatikan para iblis dan exorcist dalam diam, sabit hitam dibahunya ia putar-putar pelan. Pandangan mata shappire itu perlahan menutup, dari sebuah ketiadaan dari perut Naruto terbentuk mulut besar yang menganga, dengan sebuah hentakan keras mulut itu memuntahkan sesosok manusia yang menyerupai Naruto, hanya dengan anggukan dari Naruto sosok yang baru keluar itu melesat pergi kearah para iblis dan exorcist berada. Seringai dibuat Naruto melihat klon miliknya akan melakukan tugas.

Klon dari diri Naruto berlari dengan cepat, mengambil celah dibagian pohon untuk bersembunyi. Tidak memakan waktu lama klon tersebut telah mendekat, dengan masih bersembunyi disudut malam. Pandangan mata shappire itu menangkap pertarungan antara iblis liar melawan iblis dan exorcist, ia tidak akan ikut campur sekarang tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal yang sudah ditugaskan.

Pertarungan ini tidak bisa dikatakan seimbang, dengan dua pedang Excalibur dan pemilik kekuatan iblis yang besar harusnya dimenangkan dengan mudah. Tapi dengan serangan dari exorcist yang selalu bertabrakan dengan serangan para iblis dan sebaliknya menjadikan pertarungan ini sulit.

Suara benturan serangan Xenovia lagi-lagi tertahan oleh serangan dari Akeno, "Kau apa-apaan iblis menganggu saja, aku bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini sendiri"

"Ara ara apa tidak salah bukanya kau yang menghalangi serangan dari petirku"

Chimera meraung merasakan kakinya menerima serangan, dengan hentakan yang keras iblis Chimera itu menyemburkan api dari mulut ekor ularnya, Koneko yang sadar ada serangan melompat mundur dengan cepat menghindari terjangan api panas.

"Koneko mundur" Rias mengarahkan Power of Destruction kearah iblis tersebut, serangan yang tidak lebih besar dari bola basket itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Chimera. Suara benturan keras mengema, asap mengepul dengan tebal dari bekas ledakan.

Suara raungan keras dari bekas ledakan terdengar, aura iblis dengan intensitas lebih besar mulai menguar. Penerus keluarga Gremory itu tidak percaya kemampuan dari Power of Destruction tidak mempan melawan iblis tersebut, _'Tidak bukan nya tidak mempan, ini karena kekuatan dari iblis tersebut lebih kuat dari seranganku' _

"Akeno serang dia dengan petir-mu, Yutto kau serang keempat kaki-nya dan Kenoko kau dukung Yutto" Rias memberikan komando pada peerage-nya

"Baik" Jawab serentak dari mereka

Xenovia dan Irina hanya memperhatikan, mereka berdua mengambil langkah mundur membiarkan para iblis yang mengurusi masalah ini.

"Xenovia kau tidak ikut ambil bagian" Irina berkata pada teman disampingnya, ia terus melihat pertarungan didepan matanya, mengambil informasi kemampuan dari iblis-iblis tersebut.

"Tidak usah, biarkan masalah iblis diselesaikan oleh iblis. Kita tinggal melihat sejauh mana kemampuan dari para iblis itu"

"Oh jadi ini pertarungan makhluk supernatural itu" sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua exorcist itu, dengan reflek Xenovia dan Irina menghunuskan pedang kearah belakang mereka. Mata mereka melebar tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, serangan dari dua Excalibur dihentikan hanya dengan tangan kosong, pedang legenda yang dapat menghancurkan dan memotong apapun dihentikan dengan mudah. "Ini tidak baik menghunuskan benda tajam kearah orang lain" Klon Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah senyum cerah, dengan perlahan kedua excorcist itu menarik pedang mereka.

"Kau sia-" pertanyaan dari Irina tidak sampai selesai ia katakan, sebuah aura asing mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dengan cepat pandangan Irina dan Xenovia beralih ke tempat pertarungan, melihat iblis liar itu telah tumbang. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, tapi sosok yang melayang diatas mayat Chimera dengan sabit hitam menembus tulang tengkorak dari iblis tersebut. Klon Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, melewati kedua exorcist berlari kearah tempat pertarungan.

"Naruto-san Kenapa ada disini" Suara Asia sedikit tercekat melihat teman nya berdiri dihadapan sosok hitam tersebut, pandangan dari beberapa iblis dengan cepat terfokus pada Klon Naruto.

"Kau jangan menyakiti temanku" Klon Naruto berkata dengan keras, merentangan tangan didepan Asia berusaha untuk melindungi nya.

Sosok itu menyeringai, sabit hitam yang masih menembus kepala Chimera ditarik dengan paksa, darah mengalir dari proses tersebut. Dengan hentakan keras sabit itu kembali bertenger dibahu Naruto. "Tik tok tik tok" ia mulai bergumam

Klon Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah sosok pembawa sabit itu, menendang tanah dengan keras ia melompat tinggi, sebuah tendangan mendatar Klon Naruto lakukan, benturan keras terjadi diudara. Tendangan itu berhasil dihadang dengan tangan kanan, ia tidak tinggal diam tangan kanan dikepalkan erat-erat, Klon itu menerjang maju dengan pukulan yang mengenai dada dari sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut terdorong dengan keras kearah tanah, benturan keras terjadi menciptakan kawah kecil disana, Klon mendarat dengan mudah ditanah memandang sosok itu dengan tajam. Beberapa pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan dirinya ia acuhkan begitu saja, prioritas utama dirinya ada adalah tugas yang diberikan.

Rias dibuat takjub dengan pertunjukan dari Naruto, ia tidak salah jika harus ngotot memasukan pemuda itu dalam keluarga nya. Kemampuan dan kekuatan melawan sosok tersebut sudah menjadikan bukti dari kekuatan dari diri Naruto, Rias makin bertekad untuk memasukan Naruto kedalam peerage-nya, ia tidak akan mengalah pada Sona.

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri, mulai mengembangkan sayap hitam milik Da-Tenshi yang berhasil ia makan. Mengepakkan dengan pelan, ia mulai melayang keatas memandang Klon dirinya yang masih berdiri disana, sabit hitam ia posisikan kesamping. Api dari keluarga Phenex perlahan menyelimuti sabit tersebut, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi Naruto melesat maju, ia tidak mengincar Klon dirinya tapi sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Klon tersebut.

Dengan ayunan keras, sabit hitam berselimut api melesat kearah mantan biarawati dibelakang Klon nya. Suara tubuh yang tertembus mengema, seringai diwajah Naruto makin lebar melihat hal tersebut, ia menarik lagi sabit yang sudah tertembus tubuh dari Klon dirinya dengan paksa. Naruto kembali menghujamkan sabit itu kepunggung Klon sampai menembus dada, dan menarik tubuh itu keatas membawa nya melayang diudara.

Pandangan dengan sorot kebencian dapat Naruto rasakan dari iblis-iblis dibawahnya, seringai makin lebar ia buat. Sabit hitam dengan tubuh yang tertusuk disana ia letakan dibahu.

"KAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU" Issei berkata dengan lantang, air mata mengalir melihat teman sekelasnya mati dihadapanya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan kadal merah yang sedang marah, tunjukan padaku" kata Naruto

"KAU" Aura dari tubuh Issei makin lama makin pekat, aura naga yang bercampur dengan iblis menguar dengan kuat "BALANCE BREAKER"

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update an dari fict ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. Disini saya akan berusaha untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, mengenai kemampuan Naruto itu memang ada batasnya. Contoh nya jika ia memakan Da-Tenshi ia dapat mengunakan kemampuan dari Da-Tenshi itu sendiri mulai dari mengeluarkan sayap sampai senjata cahaya tapi memiliki batas berupa sampai seberapa lama tubuh itu bisa bertahan didalam perut Naruto. Dan lagi Naruto juga bisa mengunakan kemampuan tersebut dengan memakan element dari serangan contohnya pada chapter sebelumnya Naruto memakan tombak es dari Grayfia dan dapat mengunakan kemampuan es tapi hanya bisa digunakan sekali, berbeda jika ia memakan Grayfia itu sendiri. Yang terakhir mengenai fict Pendragon akan saya update beberapa hari lagi jika tidak ada halangan.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


End file.
